Apocalypse Please
by Ubernatural
Summary: Dean and Cas spend the night before Sam says yes to Lucifer in the Impala. Smut.


Dean was sitting on the hood of his Impala, staring at the sky and taking a swing of his beer every now and then. To any random passenger he would look as if he was having deep, significant thoughts. He wasn't. In fact he was enjoying the last moments of peace and quiet before hell would break loose tomorrow.

Tomorrow, Sam would say yes to Lucifer.

The last evening everything was normal, and for some reason he was content with spending it this way.  
Because God would know what would happen tomorrow, and he would be lying if he'd say he wasn't scared as shit.  
The worries about Sam were fluttering wildly in his heart, but he dealt with it the way Dean Winchester always dealt with the worries of the day: he pushed it back and told himself everything was gonna be fine.  
Up until now he usually had been right, sort of.  
He told himself this time was no different, just the next in the row of countless life threatening situations they had found themselves in, and had gotten out of. He tried to tell himself this time wasn't final, this time couldn't mean the end of everything if they made one wrong move.

He was overthinking everything he and Sam had went through, that had led them to this crucial point in their lives.  
Unavoidably, his mind wandered to Cas. That wasn't a very good idea, he warned himself, considering the way he knew his body reacted when even thinking about the angel. Nope, not a good idea… But it was already too late.  
Like always, his heart flipped when he thought about him, but also he felt his pants tighten around his groin.

_Damnit.  
_  
This was an uncomfortable little problem Dean had, when being around the angel. Dean would be the last to admit that sometimes he thought about the angel when touching himself, it was a secret he would never tell a living soul.

Especially since it could destroy his friendship with Cas, which was the last thing he wanted.  
Well, what was left of their friendship anyway. The last time he'd seen him they hadn't exactly parted on the best of terms, Castiel telling him he didn't believe in him the way Sam did.

He looked around to see if he could spot anyone within a few miles, but there wasn't a sign of life.  
When he made sure it was safe, he slowly let his hand slip in his pants, while closing his eyes and recalling the image of the angel before him.

He thought about that moment when Cas slammed him against the wall and beat the crap out of him. Though in the negative sense, it was the moment they had been most physically intimate. He had felt the heat radiating from his body. Instead of having the urge to hit back, he had felt the urge to do something else.

_You wanted to kiss him._

No I didn't.

_Yes you did. You wanted_ _to kiss him and grind your hips together and suck that pretty mouth…  
_  
A fluttering of wings disturbed his fantasy.

His eyes flew open when he saw the object of his fantasy standing right before him, head slightly cocked to the side, piercing blue eyes looking at him in innocent curiousity.  
He withdrew his hand so quick it was like he'd burned himself, looking at Cas in shock.

"Christ, man!" he yelled out. "What did I tell you about sneaking up to me at private moments!" Cas' cheeks flushed red, taking a step back, as if remembering Dean's rule about personal space at the same time.

"I apologize," he said distantly, but visibly blushing. "I sensed you were thinking about me, so I came. Maybe you needed my help. But I see that the time is not appropriate. I'll leave you to yourself now."

Dean felt sudden frustration welling up in him. He walked up to Cas and hissed at his face: "Good. 'Cause let me tell you what Cas: I don't need you. Never did, never will. And don't pretend like you give a flying fuck about saving my ass. What do you care about my wellbeing? Tell me Cas, why didn't you just kill me right away when you could?"

And before he knew it, his back was against the flank of the Impala, Cas's face an inch from hiss, fury smouldering in his eyes, his jaw tightened in anger. Like last time, Cas's body on his made Dean's body weak and tingly from his head to his toes. And the heat, the sweet heat he felt boiling up in him.

"Didn't I make myself clear last time? Don't. Talk to me that way or I will..."

Maybe if Dean hadn't been high with adrenaline he wouldn't have done this, but right now he didn't hesitate a second. Their mouths crashed together, teeth clashing.  
Cas immediately responsed to it with a great deal of enthusiasm, grabbing Dean's short hair and letting out a satisfied growl. Dean was so hard he thought it would burst through his pants, a bit of Cas' lips had aroused him more than any chick had in years.

Cas was kissing him like there was no tomorrow –which might be more literal then none of them felt much like thinking about at this moment.  
He felt something hard pressing against him. If he was going push Cas away or back down, now was the moment. But he didn't. Mostly because he really didn't want to.

They held onto each other like they were in some sort of wrestle and kissed aggressively. Cas even bit his lip and Dean responded by lightly biting and sucking his neck. Then Dean dragged him up at his hair and pulled him into another kiss. There was lots of tongue and flowing saliva, raw, rough and fast. Dean grabbed his neck again and pushed his head down roughly, right in front of his zipper.

"Unzip it", he said hoarsely.

Cas compliantly did what he was told to, yanking Dean's jeans down. Dean was water mouthing with desire, he pulled his boxers down, revealing Dean's Manly Proud in all his glory. Cas looked at it as if he was perceiving the biggest miracle of his father's creations. _The guy's probably never even seen one before_, Dean realizes.

Castiel looked up at him with a slightly confused expression.

"Come on, go ahead", Dean said.

"Do you mean..."

"Have at it", Dean said. He was beyond caring at this point, he was horny, and a mouth was a mouth.

Castiel put the top in his mouth and started sucking it exploringly.

Dean grabbed his hair and started forcing it down Cas's throat. He threw his head against the Impala and moaned. Damn, this felt good. When he came, Cas groaned in surprise.

They both were shaking, Dean stroke a trembling hand through his messy, dark hair –he had always wanted to do that- and Cas started kissing him eagerly again. A shiver of sheer pleasure went through his body.

"I think I wish to have intercourse with you", Cas said to his lips, his hot breath warming his face. _Fuck, that sounded hot. _

Dean grinned. "Okay to hell with it, let's go for it".

Castiel kissed him hard. Dean reached down and stroke Cas's groin, squeezing it hard. He looked up at him. Dean needn't further encouragement.

"Car", Dean panted. He opened the door behind his back and pulled Cas in with him at his tie, attacking his mouth once again with kisses. His pants was still on his knees.

He kicked off his shoes hastily, and he saw Cas doing the same. They kicked them on the grass outside before Castiel quickly smashed the door and returned to Dean.

In the back of his mind he couldn't believe this was actually happening, was he really going to get laid by an _angel_, and a _male _one at that? Did he really care? Not really.

Castiel would never have thought his first time would be in Impala somewhere on a deserted car graveyard, with a man. With Dean. He was about to make love to the soul he had saved from hell. The one soul he would ever do this with.  
His whole body was smouldering with desire, never wanted anything more in his life, and now finally, Dean's hands were undressing him.

He started with his tie, taking it between his teeth and tugging it off with his mouth. Impatiently he removed the trenchcoat, peeling him from all his layers. He almost ripped his shirt open, some buttons snapping and flying through the car, bouncing against the window. He immediately let his hand slide up his warm, naked skin, admiring the flesh in front of him. Then he got to his pants. Cas helped him to drag it down hastily. When they were naked they let their trembling fingers run over each other's bodies, soon ending up in another kiss._  
_  
Condoms, it went through Dean's mind while kissing. When did he last use those things? "One sec", he mumbled, grabbing his pants, reaching for his wallet in his left pocket, and snatching the condom out of it. He ripped it open with his teeth.

"You need this", he told Cas.

Castiel watched as Dean flipped it on on him, rolling it down quite smoothly. After all he'd done this with himself lots of times. It wasn't all that weird doing it to another man. He used some spit in lack of anything better. It wasn't ideal, but they didn't have time to care about that.

Dean had to lead the way a little, but soon Cas acted on pure instinct when he came inside Dean. He started shoving into him hard, and it burned, God it burned, but he didn't care. He was on cloud nine. Right then and there they weren't an Angel of the Lord and his hunter, they were two equal, needy souls sharing a very human act.  
They both hadn't realized how much they needed this until now. How much they needed each other.  
Dean closed his eyes, and all he felt was Cas, on him, inside him, and all he heard was Cas moaning his name time after time. When he hit that sensitive spot deep inside of him, it was a tingling sensation that shot all the way to his spine. If he knew this could be so good, he would have fucked with Cas _way _earlier.  
A good while later they were screaming each other's names and falling into a sweaty embrace. Dean pressed a shaky kiss on his forehead.

"Hey, Cas?"

"Dean".

"If the world doesn't end, we should do this more often".

"Anything for you. All you have to do is call. I will be there immediately".

Fastly he leant forward and his lips brushed against his in a light kiss. Even if Dean wanted to tell him so much more, the next minute he was staring at an empty car seat.

Freakin' angels.


End file.
